Promise of a Lifetime
by EpcPanda
Summary: She's the younger sister of the late Cliffjumper. He was the only family she had left. Now, lonely and scared, the once sarcastic and strong femme, turns towards her best friend. The mech she grew up with ever since her creators deaths. Bumblebee. Slight AU, BeeXOC later. CHAPTER 1 is up!


**Chapter 1**

**Chapter Title: Broken**

**Episode Title: Darkness Rising part 1**

**I do not own TFP, no matter how much I wish I did... :( Only one I own is Flamestorm, and a bit of the story line...**

_**Dreams/Flashbacks**_

"**Bee speak"**

**Bond speak**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

:/Comm speak/:

* * *

**EP (EpcPanda): Yay! I finished it! I finished it!**

**FS (Flamestorm): :/ Took ya long enough!**

**EP: Hey! Don't criticize me!**

**BB (Bumblebee): Flamestorm, she's trying as hard as she can... (Buzzing)**

**FS: (Scoffs and crosses servos over chassis) Just get on with the story. (Scowls)**

**EP: (Frowns) Fine! (Grumbles) What's up your aft today...**

**FS: (Growls.)**

**EP: On with the story! 0-0'**

* * *

_**DREAMING**_

"_**Cwiff!" A young, red femmeling cried out in joy as her brother walked through the door to her chambers that she shared with the other sparkling, Bumblebee. He sudden shout caused said sparkling to cry out in surprise and fall over, his doorwings fluttering wildly. Cliffjumper chuckled,**_

"_**Hey little Firefly." He laughed as young Flamestorm toddled over to him and leaped into his strong arms. Cliffjumper glanced over to where one of his little sister's caretakers, the black and white Autobot second-in-command Prowl, sat, reading a data-pad. He turned his gaze back to his little sister, "Flamestorm, are you being good for your caretakers?" He asked. Flamestorm blinked her big bright blue optics at him innocently and nodded. Cliffjumper sighed, "How many pranks?" Flamestorm looked at her small pedes sheepishly, her sensory wings twitched slightly.**_

"_**Fwour. One on Watchet, two on Sunny and Sides and one on I'onhide." The young femme muttered. Cliffjumper sighed,**_

"_**Did you say sorry?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Good." Cliffjumper suddenly smiled, "What did'ja do to Sunny 'nd Sides?" Flamestorm grinned,**_

"_**I made Sunny pink and Sides gween." Cliffjumper laughed,**_

"_**Oh, I would've paid to see their reactions!"**_

"_**Bee wecorded it." Flamestorm piped up, looking at her friend. Cliffjumper followed her gaze to where the older sparkling stood, hid optics swivelling to look up at Cliffjumper. The shy yellow and black mechling nodded. "Then we gave it to Jazz and he posted it all ova the base!" Flamestorm told, her wings twitching proudly, Bumblebee's doing the same. Prowl had looked up from his data pad and there was an amused smirk on his faceplates,**_

"_**It was quite a sight to see. The pranksters being pranked by their own apprentices." The SIC stated. Cliffjumper laughed,**_

"_**Well Firefly. Job well done."**_

_**WAKING**_

"FLAMESTORM!" An angry voice from the control panel made my optics online swiftly as I was awoken, none too nicely, from my dream. I flailed and fell off the Optimus Prime sized couch with a crash. A chuckle off to my left made me glare at the ceiling before sitting up. My helm snapped around and I turned my glare between the mech who had awoken me, and the mech that was laughing.

"Hardy-har-har. I doubt you'll be the one laughing next time you find yourself with a brand new paint job Cliff." I threatened, "Maybe pink, like last time..." I muttered, loud enough for Cliffjumper to hear. His laughter stopped abruptly, his dark blue optics widening, everyone knew I never went back on a threat. The red warrior lifted his servos up defensively and took a dew steps back as I rose to my pedes, dusting the dust off my lithe red frame, and my gaze snapped over to Ratchet, who was watching me with suspicious optics, a slight smirk graced my faceplates, "Oh Ratchy!" The CMO's optics widened, "What do you think I should do to you? Hmm... Who knows..." I blink suddenly, "Why yes, that's a wonderful idea!" Cliffjumper laughed nervously, the bolted from the room. Ratchet simply froze as I loped over to him. I simply patted his arm, "Don't worry Ratchet. I won't prank you, my thrusters are still glitching from last time." We both share a chuckle, remembering when Ratchet had deactivated my thrusters after I had hidden all his wrenches. A buzz from the console brought our attention back to the present and Ratchet turns his attention back to the screen.

"What do you need Bumblebee?" The white and red CMO sighed. He got a whirl in response, "Yes, Flamestorm is awake." A bleep, "I don't know, I'll ask her." Ratchet looks at me, "Bumblebee wants to know if you'd like to join him on patrol." I laugh, I had herd the scout's question, but played along,

"Sure Bee. I'll be right there." A joyful buzz came from the other end of the comm and I laugh, "I'm hurrying." I shook my helm as the comm pings offline. I turn my gaze to Ratchet, "Well, I'm off." I smile and transform into my alt form, a red, Honda VFR with white trim. Ratchet nods to me and I roll out, activating my holo-form as I leave the safety of the base.

* * *

Bee and I were driving, laughing at old jokes, but my spark isn't into it, something was wrong. Suddenly, I freeze, feeling my sibling bond with Cliffjumper open as he sends me waves of love, his voice ringing in my processor and spark, drowning out Bumblebee's worried whirrs.

**See you soon Flamestorm. I'm going to be fine.** Then, after a sharp feeling of pain and sorrow coming from my older brother's side of the bond, he blocks it completely and I'm drawn out of my processor. Both Bee and I are in our robot modes and Bumblebee is shaking my shoulders, buzzing my name.

"**Flame! FLAME! FLAMESTORM!" **Bumblebee buzzes desperately. I moan,

"Cliff..." I whisper, "He's blocked me..." We both freeze as Arcee's voice comes over the comm link

:/Arcee to Optimus. The Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!/: My optics widen slightly.

:/Understood./: Comes our leader's deep voice, :/Ratchet. Do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?/:

:/I'm locked on his signal Optimus./: Ratchet responds, Bumblebee and I exchange glances and we both transform, and start to return, being the closest, we'd have to open up the ground bridge so the others could return, then head to Cliffjumper. As we're doing so, Ratchet continues, :/But our team is scattered across time zones:/

:/Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Flamestorm, rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge.:/

:/On our way!:/ I reply as Bumblebee and I tear down the desert road.

* * *

I zoom into the base, Bumblebee right behind me. We both transform as Arcee and Bulkhead could be herd driving into the base. Bumblebee hurries over to the ground bridge and opens it at both Ratchet's and Optimus's locations. The four other members of our team enter the base to find me pacing like a caged cyberfox. Ratchet heads directly for the ground bridge controls and punches in Cliffjumper's location. I'm so engrossed in pacing that I don't even realize when Optimus has called my name. With a sheepish nod I hurry over to join my team as we drive through the ground bridge.

We transform as we exit the ground bridge, our guns transforming as we land. I glance around, gun moving with my gaze.

"An un-tapped energon deposit." Optimus states, putting his gun away and signalling for us to do the same. My spark thrums with fear as I look around,

"What's left of it..." Bulkhead grumbles, Bumblebee, sensing my fear, drapes his arm across my shoulder and squeezes, trying to comfort me as Ratchet speaks,

"The first Decepticon activity in three years-"

"That we know of." Optimus growls and his battle mask drops, "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for _His _return." I shiver slightly and lean into Bumblebee's embrace. He nods to us all and we split up to search for anything. My attention is grabbed by Arcee when she suddenly gasps. My helm snaps around and I rush over to the taller and older femme, as she reaches down to pick something up. My bond with Cliffjumper opens again before I could see what she was picking up and I drop to my knees, not even noticing the alarmed calls of my team-mates. Over the bond, Cliffjumper sends me waves of love, sorrow and fear.

**Cliff? **I send the question over the bond.

**I love you Flamestorm... **Came the weak reply. I was so far into my processor that I didn't even realize it when my frame started quaking and slid onto it's side, curling into a ball.

**Cliff!**

**I'm so proud of the femme you've become... You've become so strong, I'm sorry that I'm not going to be around to see the amazing femme you were always going to become.**

**Cliff! Don't talk like that!**

**Become stronger, protect the team in my place. Promise me, promise me you'll always stay strong. That you'll keep fighting, if not for me, then for the team.**

**Cliff-**

**Please Flamestorm... I need you to promise me that.**

**I.. I p-promise.**

**Love ya my little Firefly... **With that, the bond dissolves and I'm brought back into my body, simply repeating over and over again,

_Cliff! Cliff! Cliff! Cliff! _I'm so out of it I don't even notice I'm speaking my thoughts out loud, _Cliff! Cliff! Cliff! CLIFFJUMPER!_And I scream.

* * *

(Bumblebee POV)

I ran over to Flamestorm, calling out her name as she collapsed onto her knees. I glance up at Arcee and in her servos is Cliffjumper's horn. I turn a distressed look to Ratchet and Optimus as they begin speaking,

"Ratchet!" The CMO turn's his worried gaze to our leader as the prime spoke, "Can you track his position?" Ratchet nods and turns to his spark-signal tracker.

"No!" He exclaims, making me jump slightly and Flamestorm crumples onto her side whispering something. "Cliffjumper's life signal... Just went offline." He looks at us all with distressed optics. And that's when Flamestorm screamed. It was energon-curdling. Filled with agony, loss and grief. I look down at her and her optics snap open. No longer a bright and friendly shade of blue, but wide, distressed and horrified blazing stark white. I look up at Ratchet in shock, for, I'd never seen such a thing happen. Ratchet looks at the thrashing Flamestorm with saddened optics,

"Cliffjumper is dead." He said quietly, "And Flamestorm is feeling his pain." My optics widen and I let out a loud whine, pulling Flamestorm into a hug and holding her against my chest, hoping the gentle hum of my spark would calm her down. The red femme turned white optics to me as she grips my chest-plating, as if, if she let go, I would vanish. I just squeezed her tighter. Whirring softly to calm her down as I stroke the back of her helm with one of my servos. Flamestorm lets out a low whine before shuddering violently and going completely limp.

* * *

(Flamestorm POV)

My optics online slowly as I let out a low whine. A blurry yellow shape is insistently alert and pulling me into a tight hug. Bumblebee. My spark feels like a half of it had been torn away, oh wait, it had... Clifjumper was dead. I let out a quiet keen of distress and bury my helm in the side of Bumblebee's neck, breaking down into a series of rapid clicks and sobs. Bumblebee just hold me closer and offers me a comforting whirr. I look up at his faceplates and feel him tense slightly.

* * *

(Bumblebee POV)

Her optics... They're not the bright blue I remember. They're a very pale blue, almost white. I touch my forehead to her's in a comforting manner and hum. I use to hum for her when she's wake after having a bad dream back on Cybertron. And after my... _run in_... with Megatron, she'd do the same. It always calmed both of us, so, I did it now, humming softly and rubbing the back of her helm in rhythmic circles. I felt her small arms snake around me as she hugged me close.

* * *

(Flamestorm POV)

I hugged him close. I couldn't let him go. He was always so strong, and kind. He always looked out for me. Even now, he was looking out for me even now. I squeezed him slightly and released a quiet click. In response, his humming increased and his strong arms wrapped around me as we rocked back a forth, back and forth. We continued to do so until I fell back into recharge...

* * *

(Bumblebee POV)

Her grip is so tight. She holding me as if I was a life line... With a faint whirr, I lay down with Flamestorm gripping onto my chest, and soon, I too, fall into recharge.

* * *

(Flamestorm POV)

_Over looking a cliff_

I'm leaning into Bumblebee's side as we listen to Optimus Prime's speech. I watch as Arcee walks forward and places Cliffjumper's horn on the ground, a sad, but fury-filled look on her faceplates. She then turns and begins to walk away,

"Arcee..." Optimus rumbles. Arcee stops,

"If Cliffjumper's gone. Standing around sulking wont bring him back. So, if anyone minds. I think I'll go back to protecting humankind."

"Arcee..." I whisper quietly, causing her to look at me. She offers me a weak smile,

"Don't worry Flamestorm... I'll be fine." With that. She transforms and speeds away. My optics widen, as I watch her leave.

"We're falling apart..." I rasp. Bumblebee looks down at me as I shove away from him and walk the way Arcee left. "I'm going to go talk with her."

"**I'm coming with you!"** Bumblebee exclaims as I transform. I make a sound that seems close to an agreement and drive off' Bumblebee transforming and dashing after me.

* * *

We watch as Arcee realizes she's being followed by three con drones and pulls into the nearest parking lot and disengages her holo-form. Soon a human boy, probably around the age of 16, walks out, talking over his comm link with someone. He spots Arcee and begins talking to her, but, she doesn't reply.

:/You watch them.:/ I send over the comm.

:/**Umm.. Okay.**:/ Soon, Arcee speeds away, the Decepticons hot on her tail-pipe and a screaming human sitting atop of her.

:/Slag...:/ I grumble as we speed after them.

:/**You can say that again...**:/

:/Slag.:/ I then open up the base frequency, :/Flamestorm to base. Arcee's being tailed by some cons. Bee and I are following.:/

:/**We might need backup.**:/

:/Bulkhead is close by. I'm sending him.:/ Came Ratchet's gruff reply.

:/**Thanks Ratchet.**:/ Ratchet just grunted over the comm before closing it. And we continue to tail them. When we reach the highway, Bumblebee rams into the nearest con, sending it spinning of the highway and crashing over the side.

:/Dibs.:/ I call to Bumblebee, he buzzes.

:/**Just be careful.**:/ I grunt in response before vaulting after the Decepticon drone. Transforming on my way down and using it's head to cushion my landing.

* * *

_After beating the slag out of the drone... _(It was quite... gory, so lets not go into details)

I speed down the high way towards where Arcee and Bumblebee's signals are coming from. I finally find where they are and send myself off the bridge in time to see both cons pointing their weapons at Bumblebee's helm and Arcee struggling to her pedes. With a growl I drop from the bridge as one of the drones go after two human boys. Once again, I use a Decepticon head to soften my landing, sending the con flying. I nod to Bumblebee, signalling for him to help the two humans and with a nod he does. As I fight one con, Bee throws another. While I was distracted, the Decepticon I had landed on rushes over and before I could block, punches me in the stomach sending me flying. I hit the ground with two hard thuds. One from my body, and one from my head. My vision goes white, then black as I black out.

* * *

(Bumblebee POV)

"**Flamestorm!" **I cry out as the small red femme is sent flying then doesn't get up. Behind my mask I scowl and resume fighting. I'm sent onto my knees by a punch to the back of my helm, but push my self back to my pedes. Only to succeed in getting kneed under my chin, sending me sprawling. Arcee, who was holding her helm, jumped slightly as I hit the ground, hard, beside her. She reaches down to help me back up. When I'm back on my pedes, both Arcee and I shift into our fighting positions. The faint rumbling of a truck reaching my audios and honking makes both me and Arcee turn to look as Bulkhead transforms.

"Who's ready to rumble?" He says as he too, prepares for a fight. The two drones exchange a glance then turn and run. I let out a sigh and my doorwings and helm drop in exhaustion.

"What took you?" Arcee ventures. Bulkhead shrugs

"Traffic." He states, dead-pan. My eye ridges raise and both Arcee and I give him the 'What the frag?' look. I hear a moan and my head snaps around to where Flamestorm is stirring. I let out a beep of alarm before racing over as she pushes herself into the sitting position.

* * *

(Flamestorm POV)

My optics reboot and I shove myself up into the sitting position, holding my helm in pain. My vision is blurry, but I can faintly make out a yellow shape leaning over me, whirring worriedly. I sigh,

"I'm fine Bee..." I mutter as he helps me to my pedes. "Just a lil'dizzy..." I faintly hear Arcee call for a bridge and when the swirling green vortex springs to life, Bumblebee helps me through. When we're inside the base, Ratchet takes me to the med bay to make sure I'm not too badly injured. I'm not sure, I was half out of it the whole time.

"How are you feeling?" The CMO's voice sounds fuzzy and distant,

"Dizzy..." I mumble before collapsing.

* * *

(Bumblebee POV)

"And the cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." Arcee stated, I saw Prime's shoulders stiffen,

"Human?" I let out a series of warbles and buzzes then hold up two digits, "Two boys." Arcee crossed her servos over her chassis,

"I guess the second one caught us in action..." The blue femme shrugged, "I don't know. I was a little _busy _at the time." I turned back to Optimus as he continued talking,

"If the Decepticons are targeting us... Anyone seen as our alley, will be at grave risk..." He turned to the two of us. "Arcee, Bumblebee. I need to speak to these humans." And with that, we had to go pick up the human boys and bring them to the base. I, personally, was ecstatic, one of the boys could understand me, the first human ever! But, Arcee was less then pleased. I could tell because she grumbled all the way to the school where both boys were.

* * *

(Flamestorm POV)

When I came too and onlined my optics, I found I was in the med bay, and my sensory wings told I wasn't alone,

"Ah, you're up." Ratchet grumbled as he pushed himself up from his desk, "How are you feeling?" I pushed myself up into the sitting position and leaned against the wall,

"Still a little dizzy, but fine." Was my mumbled reply. Ratchet walked over to me and did a quick scan,

"What about your spark?" I blink, I had been too busy to even check, but now that I thought about it, it was throbbing, I place a hand on my chest-plating,

"It's throbbing..." Ratchet nods

"Hm. That's normal for siblings when their sibling is offlined." He mutters, "Probably for the next few solar cycles **(1)** you'll find your spark reaching out for another. That's also normal. You may not know it and you won't be able to control it, but your spark is trying to find a way to fill the emptiness within itself." I look down at my servos that were now laying on my lap as Ratchet turns away to inspect so tools,

"Oh..." My sensory wings twitch, picking up only four spark signatures and I look at Ratchet, "Where are Bumblebee and Arcee?" I ask.

"They've gone to pick up some humans." He grumbles, shoulders stiff. My helm cocks to the side,

"Humans?"

"Yes, two boys. They saw us in action." Realization dawns on my faceplates,

"Scrap." I mumble.

"Yes." Ratchet agrees and walks out of the med bay, calling over his shoulder, "You're free to go." I shrug and slid off the medical berth and walk out into the main room. A twitch of my sensory wings tell me that only Ratchet and I are in the main room, Bulkhead and Prime are in their chambers. I glance around and shrug, then climb nimbly into the rafters. Half a joor **(2) **later, my wings tell me that Arcee and Bumblebee are arriving and I quickly send over the comm:

:/Bee and Arcee are rolling into the base. There are three organics with 'em.:/

:/On our way.:/ Bulk replies and I continue watching with uninterested optics from the rafters. Soon, Arcee and Bumblebee roll into the base, as Bulkhead walks into the main room. The oldest male and the female slide off Arcee and the young boy climbs out of Bee's passenger seat and the two Autobots transform. Their voices drift up to me,

"I thought you said there were two of them." Ratchet grumbles.

"Haven't you herd?" Arcee starts, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Humans multiply."

"I'm Raf." The youngest says shyly as the female runs over to Bulkhead,

"I'm Miko. Who're you?" Bulkhead takes a half step back,

"...Bulkhead..." Miko gasps,

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wreaking ball as a punching bag?" Poor Bulky looks baffled and I can't help but laugh.

"So.. If you guys are robots... Who made you?" Raf asks innocently.

"Pfft. Puh-leess!" Ratchet grumbles shaking his helm. My wings pick up a new arrival only moments before the humans turn around to see Optimus walk in, and I choose now to drop from the rafters. I land lightly and without a sound as Prime begins talking.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He states,

"Also known as Autobots." I add, making the humans jump and look at me. I can tell just by looking in their eyes what they're about to ask, "I was in the rafters." I say with a shrug and, satisfied, the three humans turn back to Optimus.

"Why are you here?" The dark haired boy asked, Optimus looks down to him,

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." The boy looked totally confused. Seeing this, Arcee spoke,

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night."

"Okaay..." The boy turns back to Optimus, "Why are they here?"

"A fair question Jack-"With a sigh, I tune out Optimus's speech and let my gaze wonder. I'm brought back by a sharp jab to my side. I grunt quietly and hold to sore side then glare at Ratchet, he motions for me to pay attention and with a sigh, I comply. "-In the beginning, I fought along side one whom I considered a brother... But in War, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." Miko sighed from where she stood playing with her ponytail,

"Is their going to be a quiz?" Jack simply ignored her and asked another question,

"What is Megatron... Or any of this. Have to do with us?" He asked. Optimus frowned,

"Megatron has not been seen or herd from in sometime. But if his return is eminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"You got anymore questions you'd like to ask?" I ask. Miko turns and looks at me,

"Ya." She runs over to where I stood, "Who're you?" I blink surprised,

"Um. Flamestorm." She studies me,

"You're short..." She mutters. I can hear Bulkhead snickering and I glare at both of them,

"I'm taller then you are." I state, glaring at the girl, "Besides, I could kick Bulkhead's aft from here all the way to next week if I wanted too." This shut Bulkhead up and Arcee started snickering,

"She's done it before." She states proudly. I nod,

"Never underestimate the short ones, we've got one pit of a temper." I say. Miko, Raf and Jack all laugh at this, Bumblebee and Arcee join in. Ratchet just scowls and whacks me over the head with one of his trusty wrenches. "Ow!" I hold the back of my helm and glare at the CMO, "What was that for?" He simply frowns,

"Watch your language."

**DECEPITCONS! I HAVE RETURNED!**

* * *

_**EP : FIN! Chapter one is finished! (cheers)**_

_**FS : What took you so long? (scowls and crosses servos over chassis)**_

_**EP : It didn't take that long!**_

_**FS: Ya, it did.**_

_**EP : What's got you in such a bad mood?**_

_**FS : You let Ratchet hit me with a wrench!**_

_**EP : (hisses) It was amusing too!**_

_**BB : (turns and looks at the arguing females) Now I have to break that up before Flamestorm kills someone. (whirrs)**_

_**BH (Bulkhead) : Ya, and that someone is going to be the author.**_

_**Hatchet : The story won't be able to continue if either of them dies...**_

_**Arcee : Stop it you two! (holds EP back while BB holds FS)**_

_**BB : See you guys next time! (buzzing)**_

* * *

_**1. Solar Cycle = Day**_

_**2. Joor = Hour**_


End file.
